Your Promise
by Ayu Himemura
Summary: Eren mimpi aneh menjelang hari Ulang Tahunnya! Dan di sekolah, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar-debar! Siapakah dia?/"...Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan laut padamu..."/Warning! Typo, OOC, Boys Love, maybe AU!Reincarnation?/Didedikasi untuk Event Eren's Brithday/ Happy reading :3
_**Author Note:**_ Fic ini di didedikasi untuk _ **Event Eren's Birthday :3.**_ Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanart yang menjadi cover fanfic ini. Artist fanartnya saya tidak tahu, jadi itu bukan bikinan saya. Saya nemu ketika ngobrak-ngabrik nyari gambar RiRen di facebook. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita lain itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan. Enjoy~ :3.

 **Your Promise**

 _ **Warning! BL/MalexMale/Yaoi**_

 _ **(OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, Alur yg kaya dikejar bajaj(?) maybe AU?Reincarnation dan sebagainya)**_

 _ **Snk milih Hajime Iseyama, saya Cuma minjem tokohnya XD**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 _ **(saya sudah memperingatkan kalau tidak suka, jangan dibaca)**_

 _ **Happy Reading :3**_

.

.

.

Eren Pov

" _Eren!"_

 _Aku..mendengar sebuah suara._

" _Eren! Eren!"_

 _Seseorang…memanggilku. Siapa? Perlahan aku mencoba membuka mataku. Bau darah, itu yang kucium disekitarku._

" _Eren! Bertahanlah Eren!"_

 _Ada yang…memegang tangan kiriku. Dia.._

" _Hei..chou.."_

" _Eren! Bertahanlah Eren! Sebentar lagi bala bantuan datang!"_

 _Wajahnya…terlihat panik sekali._

" _Hei…chou.." aku mencoba memanggil namanya, walaupun agak susah. Melihat bagaimana keadaan tubuhku sekarang ini._

 _ **Tes! Tes!**_

 _Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipiku. Tidak mungkin! Levi Heichou yang terkenal selalu memasang wajah datar dan terkenal dengan mata mengitimidasi, dia…menangis. Mataku tidak salah lihat kan? Levi Heichou….menangis._

" _Eren, kumohon bertahanlah.."_

 _Ah, jika saja tubuhku tidak sulit digerakkan. Aku ingin menghapus air matanya. "Hei..chou, sudah..cukup. Sia..sia saja…menunggu bala…bantuan datang.." terdengar nada putus asa di ucapanku. Levi lalu menamparku. Wajahnya marah, bercampur dengan air matanya._

" _Bicara apa kau! Kau ingin menyerah begitu saja, Eren!" bentaknya._

 _Ah, mataku tiba-tiba berair. Aku menangis. "Aku..ba-baik-baik..saja.., .." mencoba tuk tersenyum, supaya dia tidak terlalu khawatir._

" _Nee, Heichou…maukah…kau berjanji…padaku?" aku lalu memegang pipinya. Darah ditanganku mengotori pipinya. Gawat, harusnya aku tidak mengotori wajahnya. Aku hendak melepaskannya, tapi Levi menahan tanganku. Menahan tangan kiriku menyentuh pipinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori pipinya._

" _Janji apa, Eren.."_

" _Dikehidupan…selanjutnya…aku ingin…melihat laut…bersamamu..maukah Heichou…berjanji..padaku?"_

" _Bodoh, tentu saja. Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan laut padamu…" Levi tersenyum tipis. Aku senang. Bahagia._

" _Ari..gatou…" aku menutup mataku dengan tenang._

" _Eren?" Levi memegang pipiku, dingin. Rintik-rintik hujan turun, saat itulah Levi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya._

 _Pov End._

.

.

 **Gedubrak!**

Terdengar sebuah suara, seperti ada seseorang yang jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

 **Kring-Kring-Kring!**

Disusul dengan jam weker berbunyi, sebuah tangan langsung mematikannya. Pemuda dengan surai rambut berwarna coklat itu bangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Hoaamm!" dia menguap lebar. Oh, kita lupa memperkenalkan namanya. Kenalkan, pemuda ini namanya Eren jaeger.

"Rasanya tadi aku mimpi yang sangat aneh. Seolah-olah mimpi itu pernah kualami.." Eren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Suara dalam mimpiku itu, rasanya sangat familiar. Seperti,..dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku…." Eren berpikir.

"Tapi, siapa ya? Ah, sial! Aku lupa!"

Eren lalu memandangi tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Eh, loh loh. Kenapa wajahku memanas?! Pasti karena cuaca pagi ini panas!"

"EREN! Ini sudah jam delapan lewat lima belas menit! Kau ingin terlambat sekolah!" teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamarnya, yang pasti itu adalah ibunya, Carla Jaeger.

"APA! Gawat! Gawat! Jam pertama ada ulangan lagi!" Eren kalang kabut mengganti pakaiannya. Saking terburu-burunya, dia jadi salah memasang dasi sekolah. Akhirnya dia harus memasang dasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. 'Uh, pasti aku salah memasang jam weker tadi malam' kesalnya. Tiba-tiba matanya tak sengaja melihat kalender yang tertempel disebelah pintu kamarnya.

Ada bulatan merah yang menghiasi tanggal 30. Bulannya Maret. Eren lalu mendekati kalender itu. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa, besok hari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunku yang ke 18" Eren menyentuh tanggal 30 yang merupakan tanggal ulang tahunnya.

"EREN!" teriakan ibunya sukses membuatnya tersadar. "UWAA! Apa yang kulakukan! Aku harus cepat-cepat!" setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya, Eren langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah berjuang berlari dari rumah menuju sekolahnya. Ditambah lari sambil nguyah roti yang masih anget-anget kuku. Eren sampai kesekolah tanpa terlambat. Mula-mula dia meloncati gerbang sekolah yang mau ditutup oleh Hannes, satpam di SMA nya. Setelah berhasil, dia langsung lari secepat roket menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Hannes yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Suara langkah kaki bergema di lorong SMA Maria. Lebih tepatnya, suara orang yang sedang berlari. Eren tengah berjuang berlari menuju kelasnya.

 **Brak!**

Berhasil, dia berhasil sampai kekelasnya sebelum guru masuk.

"Se-selamat!" Eren langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai kelasnya. Lelah karena terus berlari. "Eren, syukurlah kau tidak telat!" seorang gadis bersurai gelap datang menghampirinya. "Ohayou, Eren!" diikuti seorang pemuda bersurai pirang juga menghampirinya. "Hah…Armin, hah.. Mikasa. Ohayou" Eren menyapa mereka walau nafasnya sedang ngos-ngosan.

"Hei, Eren! Hebat sekali kau bisa tidak telat hari ini, biasanya kau selalu telat!" Jean, teman atau lebih tepatnya rival Eren, menghampirinya.

"Berisik, muka kuda!"

"Sudah kubilang, mukaku ini tidak mirip kuda!"

"Bercemin sana! Kau itu lebih cocok berteman dengan kuda dibanding berteman dengan Marco!" Eren langsung nunjuk Marco yang lagi baca buku. Yang ditunjuk langsung kelabakan dan menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca.

"Kau mau berantem sekarang, Eren?"

"Heh, boleh saja!"

Atmosfer diantara mereka berdua mendadak mencekam. Eren dan Jean saling menatap menantang. Jika ini komik, diantara mata mereka berdua pasti sudah ada kilatan petir dewa. Semua murid yang menatapnya langsung serius, termasuk Armin dan Mikasa. Jarang-jarang dapet tontonan gratis, pikir semua murid kelas 3-4. Bahkan ada yang saling bertaruh, "Hei, aku bertaruh 1000 yen jika Jean menang." Atau "Aku akan memukul muka kuda sialan itu jika ia menang.." yang sudah pasti ini ucapan Mikasa.

Sayang sekali kegiatan berantem antara Eren dan Jean harus terhenti, karena Petra ral, wali kelas mereka datang ke kelas.

"Ayo anak-anak, duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing. Sensei ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting!" perintah Petra yang langsung dituruti oleh semua murid, kecuali Eren. "Tapi, Petra sensei! Aku ingin menghajar muka kuda sialan itu du-"

 **Sret!**

Seseorang menariknya dengan kasar. "Waktunya duduk, Eren"

"Mikasa! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Jean yang melihatnya, langsung menertawakannya. Dan tentu saja di kening Eren muncul 4 sudut siku-siku melihat Jean menertawakannya.

"Yap, hari ini kalian akan mendapat kabar gembira dan kabar buruk!" ujar Petra. "Ingin memulai kabar buruk atau gembira dulu?"

"Buruk!" yang ini murid laki-laki yang menjawab.

"Gembira!" yang ini murid perempuan yang menjawab. Petra tersenyum.

"Karena murid laki-laki yang menjawab duluan, berarti sensei akan memberitahukan kabar buruknya.." Petra berdehem sebentar.

"Mulai hari ini, sensei akan berhenti mengajar. Tentu saja sensei tidak akan bekerja disini lagi. Ini adalah hari terakhir sensei bekerja disini."

Semua murid langsung kaget. "Kenapa Petra sensei?!"

"Alasannya, sebentar lagi sensei akan menikah. Sensei memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar dan menjadi seorang istri yang menunggu kepulangan suaminya sehabis bekerja.." Petra menjelaskannya sampai semburat merah kecil terlihat di pipinya.

"Wahh, selamat ya Petra sensei!" Christa yang duduk paling depan, memberi selamat pada senseinya. Petra mengucapkan terima kasih pada Crista.

"Lalu kabar gembiranya, ada seorang yang menggantikan sensei! Dia seorang laki-laki ganteng lo!"

Mendengar kalimat laki-laki berwajah ganteng, para murid perempuan langsung teriak gak jelas. Kecuali, Mikasa, yang lebih tertarik kepada Eren dan tidak memedulikan adanya sensei baru. Ymir, yang lebih tertarik pada Christa. Sasha, dia lagi diam-diam makan. Dan Annie, dia lagi tidur. Sisanya murid laki-laki yang mendecih. Kecuali Eren, dia lagi memperhatikan pemandangan di jendela di sebelah kirinya. Dia duduk paling belakang dekat jendela.

"Harap tenang, semuanya! Ah, anda sudah boleh masuk _sir_.." setelah Petra mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pintu kelas langsung terbuka dengan kasar. Dan, menampakkan seorang laki-laki dengan usia mungkin 30-an keatas. Wajah datar dengan matanya yang menatap tajam seakan mengitimidasi. Rambutnya hitam lurus dibelah tengah. Sikapnya kelihatan cool dan membuat para murid perempuan klepek-klepek. Kecuali 4 orang murid perempuan yang tadi disebutkan.

Eren yang penasaran siapa sensei yang akan mengganti wali kelasnya, melihatnya. Mata Eren membulat sempurna.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Levi Ackerman. Dia akan menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru mulai hari ini!"

"Salam kenal.."

 **Deg!**

Eren merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Pertama kali melihat orang bernama Levi itu, ia merasa bahwa pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi Eren tidak ingat. Pikirannya tiba-tiba jadi kacau. Keringat dingin turun dari keningnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Petra yang melihat gelagat aneh Eren, lalu menghampirinya. "Eren? Kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat.." ucap Petra khawatir.

"Pe-Petra sensei…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eren tidak menjawab. Dia melihat kearah Levi lagi. Mata Levi yang melihat Eren agak terkejut.

"… _Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan laut padamu…"_

 **Tes! Tes!**

"Eren, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh…?" Eren menyentuh pipinya, basah. Karena air mata.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mata Eren menggelap.

 **Bruk!**

"EREN!"

Eren pingsan. Semua yang melihatnya langsung khawatir. Terutama Petra sensei…dan Mikasa, dia langsung menghampiri Eren.

"Eren! Eren!" Mikasa meneriaki nama Eren berulang-ulang.

"Gawat! Apakah ada yang bisa membawanya ke UKS?!"

 **Hup!**

Sebuah tangan kekar langsung membopong tubuh Eren layaknya pengantin.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya, Petra. Lebih baik kau ucapkan salam perpisahan untuk murid-muridmu.."

"Tapi, Levi-" belum selesai Petra berbicara, Levi langsung membawa Eren keluar kelas.

 **Hening.**

"Pe-Petra sensei, selanjutnya bagaimana?" ujar Jean memecah keheningan.

"Ah..nggg, bagaimana kalau kalian menyanyikan lagu sekolah untuk sensei? Itung-itung sebagai lagu perpisahan kalian untuk sensei sebelum pergi dari sini.." Petra memberi ide. Semua murid menganguk. Para murid langsung kembali ke meja masing-masih. Ketua kelas langsung memberi aba-aba untuk berdiri, dan mulai menyanyi.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara nyanyian di kelas 3-4.

.

.

" _Nee, Heichou. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Pertanyaan bodoh. Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan"_

" _Uuh~. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Heichou!"_

" _Eren-"_

" _Kumohon!"_

" _Cih, baiklah. Hentikan cara memohonmu yang seperti anak anjing yang ingin dibuang..."_

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_

' _Soalnya jadi ingin kuserang..'_

" _Neee, Heichou! Ayo ucapkan kalau kau mencintaiku!"_

" _Uhhh, A-.."_

" _A?"_

" _Aku..me-mencintaimu..Eren.."_

" _Umm~ Aku juga mencintai Heichou!"_

.

.

"Hei..chou.." Eren mengingau. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka.

'Dimana aku? Bau obat-obatan, ini di UKS. Apa aku…pingsan? Dan, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi aneh..' pikir Eren sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di keningnya.

"Kau sudah bangun.." ujar sebuah suara dari sisi kanannya.

"A-anda.." Eren masih tidak percaya. Levi berdiri sambil menyandar punggungnya di tembok UKS. "Umm, a-apakah an-sensei yang membawaku kesini?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh.."

"Etto, Arigatou.." Eren langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Dan aku ingin minta maaf.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mengacaukan hari pertama sensei mengajar di kelas…"

"Cih, tidak usah khawatir soal itu **Eren** …"

" _Eren.."_

Entah mengapa, jantung Eren berdetak cepat ketika Levi mengucapkan namanya. "D-darimana sensei tahu namaku? Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri.."

"Ah..itu.." Levi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Sensei, aku merasa sepertinya kita pernah bertemu dikehidupan sebelumnya. Lalu, saat aku melihat sensei. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar.." Eren memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

 **Tap, tap, tap.**

Suara langkah kaki Levi mendekati Eren.

"Eren.." Levi menyentuh tangan kiri Eren.

 **Deg!**

Sentuhan tangan Levi, membuatnya ia ingat sesuatu. "Sensei?.."

"Mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi, apakah kau mengingatku?" Levi menempelkan tangan Eren di pipinya. Wajah Eren bersemu merah. "Sensei..bicara apa?" Eren tidak mengerti. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Emerald bertemu onyx.

"Kumohon jawablah, Eren. Apa kau ingat janji kita?"

Mendengar kata janji, Eren merasakan sesuatu. "Jan-janji?"

"Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan laut padamu. Kau ingat?"

 **Deg!**

Ucapan itu lagi-lagi membuat jantung Eren berdetak kencang. Tiba-tiba, Eren mengingat sesuatu. Sebuah kenangan.

.

.

" _Eren, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Heichou'?"_

" _Ehh? Tapi-.."_

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Eren.."_

" _Errr, tapi aku malu kalau didengar orang. Apalagi pangkat kita berbeda.."_

" _Kalau begitu, saat tidak ada orang kau harus memanggil namaku. Kebetulan saat ini mereka sedang tidak ada. Jadi, panggil namaku.."_

" _Umm, Le-Le...aku tidak bisa Heichou!"_

" _Hanya memanggil nama saja, anak kecilpun bisa. Panggil namaku, Eren.."_

" _Uhhnn, Le-Levi…"_

" _Hmmm, not bad.."_

.

.

" _Le..vi.._ " Eren tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama gurunya. Air matanya menetes. "Eren.." tangan Levi dengan lembut menyeka air matanya.

"Levi! Levi!" Eren sudah tidah tahan lagi, dia langsung memeluk Levi. Akhirnya dia ingat, mimpi yang ia mimpikan sebenarnya adalah ingatannya di kehidupannya yang lalu. "Levi, akhirnya kita bertemu!" ujar Eren, masih menangis. Eren mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah ia tak ingin Levi pergi. "Hmm, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Eren.." Levi dengan lembut mengelus punggung si pemuda brunette ini.

Levi berusaha membuat Eren berhenti menangis. Setelah selesai, Eren melepaskan pelukannya. "Hei, Eren. Sepertinya besok adalah hari ulang tahun. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Itu rahasia, Eren. Kalau kau ingin tahu, tunggulah besok.." Levi mencubit pipi Eren, gemas.

"Awww! Chakit, Lepiii! (Sakit, Leviii!)"

Levi kemudian berhenti mencubit pipinya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Levi?.." dan beberapa detik kemudian, bibir mereka saling menempel. Ini bukan ciuman panas ataupun penuh nafsu. Hanya ciuman lembut. Kedua tangan Eren mengalungi leher si laki-laki bermata onyx. Begitu pula Levi, ia memeluk pinggang Eren erat. Seolah mereka berdua tak ingin lagi dipisahkan.

Ciuman mereka berakhir karena Eren mendorong pelan bahu Levi, kehabisan nafas akibat terlalu lama berciuman.

Tiba-tiba, Eren ingat sesuatu. "Levi, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sebelas tepat, kau sudah tertidur hmm…kurang lebih 3 jam?"

"APAAA!? ARGGHHH, AKU MELEWATKAN ULANGAN JAM PERTAMAA! SUDAH PASTI AKU AKAN DAPAT NILAI NOL!" Eren frustasi. Dia menggebuk-gebuk dirinya dengan bantal.

"Eren, yang mengurus ulangan jam pertama…adalah aku. Kau masih bisa mengikuti ulangan, mau mengerjakannya sekarang?" Levi lalu menunjukkan kertas ulangan matematika.

Eren pokerface.

"Akan kukerjakan sekarang, sensei.."

Selanjutnya, di ruang UKS yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang berjenis kelamin sama, hanya terdengar suara gesekan pensil.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya! :3**

Inilah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Eren. Hari apa? Hari ulang tahunnya!

Dia bangun lebih pagi dari sebelum-belumnya. Bahkan sebelum alarm berbentuk chibi rogue titannya berbunyi. Kegiatan selanjutnya sehabis bangun tidur adalah….Eren membereskan tempat tidurnya. Sungguh, ini bukan Eren yang biasanya selalu membiarkan tempat tidurnya berantakan. Biasanya ibunya yang membereskan tempat tidurnya, tapi sekarang Eren yang membereskannya. Eren besenandung kecil sambil membereskan tempat tidurnya.

Selesai membereskan tempat tidurnya, Eren mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan baju sekolah. Setelah dirasakan semuanya sudah rapi, Eren mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Ayah, Ibu!" ucap Eren riang, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. "Ohayou, Eren. Wah, kau bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ah iya, sekarang kan hari spesialmu, ya?" goda ibunya. Eren tersipu malu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Eren? Berkencan dengan pacarmu?" Ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger, yang duduk disebelahnya juga ikut menggodanya.

 **Blush!**

"A-ayah apa-apaan, sih!" kata-kata Ayahnya, membuat ia memikirkan Levi. 'Pa-pacar, ya?' Eren terbengong-bengong dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

 **Jiiittt…**

Ayah dan Ibunya menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Nee, Eren. Bisa kau beritahu siapa pacar barumu?" tanya ibunya sambil tersenyum. Eren yang tersadar dari lamunannya, kelabakan. "Eh! Itu…nggg…"

"Hooo, ternyata anak kita sudah dewasa ya.." ujar Ayahnya.

 **Blush! Blush!**

Pagi-pagi begini Eren udah dibuat tersipu malu-malu.

'Levi…' Eren mengucapkan nama Levi didalam hatinya.

" _Eren…"_

 **Blush! Blush! Blush!**

Dan bisa dipastikan, wajah Eren sudah penuh dengan rona merah. Bahkan sampai mengenai belakang telinganya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Eren tiba-tiba guling-guling di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali memukul lantai dengan salah satu tangannya. Membuat Ayah dan Ibunya berpikir bahwa anaknya tidak gila mendadak, kan? Oke, lupakan.

.

.

 **Sementara di SMA Maria.**

Diruang guru.

Terdapat 3 orang guru yang baru datang. "Levi, kudengar kau membawa seorang murid ke UKS, ya? Hohoho, baru hari pertama ngajar udah main ambil keperawanan orang!" ledek seorang guru berkacamata memakai jas lab. Namanya Hanji Zoe, tidak diketahui dia ini perempuan atau laki-laki.

"Kau hebat sekali, Levi" tambah seorang guru berambut pirang dengan tinggi 188 cm. Namanya Erwin Smith.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian.." jawab Levi, dingin.

"Ayolah, Levi! Aku penasaran, Erwin pasti juga penasaran! Beri tahu kami!" pinta Hanji, sementara Erwin berdehem. Tanda ia juga penasaran. "Tch, itu memang benar. Puas? Lagi pula aku belum mengambil keperawanannya (kecuali bibirnya). Dan…murid yang kubawa itu laki-laki…" Levi langsung berkutat pada ulangan para muridnya. Hendak memberi nilai. Sementara Erwin dan Hanji terdiam. "Tunggu sebentar, Levi. Kau bilang…laki-laki. Kau membawa murid laki-laki?!" Hanji histeris.

"Harusnya keperjakaan Levi. Bukan keperawanan.." dan disaat begini, Erwin malah ngomongin itu. Levi hanya mengacuhkan Hanji yang dari tadi sibuk ngoceh gak jelas. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, memberi nilai. Entah mengapa Levi tak konsen dengan pekerjaannya, matanya tiba-tiba mengarah ke pemandangan di luar jendela. (ruang guru berdekatan dengan gerbang keluar masuk sekolah..) Kedua bola matanya mengarah kearah pemuda brunette, dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dua sahabatnya. Sambil berjalan. Baru memasuki gerbang sekolah ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin segera menghampiri pemuda bernama Eren itu. Tangannya membuka jendela didekatnya yang semula tertutup. "Levi apa yang ingin kau-"

 **Sret!**

"-! LEVI!" Erwin dan Hanji teriak barengan, karena tiba-tiba guru dengan tinggi 160 cm ini tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari jendela(gedung sekolah tingkat 3, tapi ruang guru ada ditingkat 2). Tenang, Levi berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Tapi, beberapa orang yang ada dibawah pada kaget karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang loncat dari lantai 2. Sang guru ini langsung berlari melesat seperti roket kearah Eren.

Eren yang tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya, tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang. Menjauh dari sekolah. Mikasa yang melihatnya tentu saja geram. "Sensei cebol! Kembalikan Eren!" wajah Mikasa udah berubah seperti singa yang marah. Ia ingin mengejar Levi yang dengan seenak jidat membawa pergi Eren, tapi gerakannya ditahan oleh Armin. "Tenang, Mikasa!" sementara Armin sibuk menenangkan Mikasa, diruang guru dilantai 2 sana, Erwin dan Hanji tersenyum. "Wah, berani sekali Levi bolos sambil membawa muridnya.." kekeh Hanji. "Besok, kita harus merayakannya.." kata Erwin.

.

.

"LEVI! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?! Pelajaran disekolah akan dimulai sebentar lagi!"

Levi membawa Eren ke stasiun kota. Sebelum masuk, mereka berdua menstabilkan dulu nafas mereka. Capek gara-gara lari.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang. Dihari ulang tahunmu ini, aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat"

"Yah, tapi harusnya kau menunggu sampai pelajaran disekolah selesai. Bukannya bolos begini. Apalagi, kau belum ada seminggu mengajar. Pasti kau akan dimarahi.." khawatir Eren. "Tenang saja, itu bisa diatur.." Levi lalu menggandeng Eren menuju loket karcis kereta.

(kita skip saja bagian mereka membeli tiket. Selanjutnya adegan dikereta #biar cepet :3)

Syukurlah keadaan kereta begitu sepi, jadi mereka berdua bisa memilih ingin duduk dimana. Eren memandangi pemandangan yang terus berganti. Didalam pikirannya, ia penasaran Levi akan membawanya kemana. Kesunyian melanda di antara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya di antara Levi dan Eren, mereka bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan. Kesunyian masih melanda. Akhirnya mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

.

.

Setelah sampai ke tujuan, Levi membawa Eren kesuatu tempat. Tapi, tiba-tiba Levi berhenti berjalan. Eren bingung. "Eren, tutup kedua matamu" perintah Levi. Eren tambah bingung. "Eh, kenapa?"

"Sudah, tutup saja.."

Eren akhirnya menuruti. "Jangan mengintip.." Levi lalu menggandeng Eren, menuntun dia berjalan ke suatu tempat. Selama menutup mata, Eren langsung mikir yang tidak-tidak. Misalnya, bagaimana kalau jika ia didorong Levi kejurang? Eren lalu menggeleng-geleng kepala. 'Levi tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku yakin..'

"Nah, Eren. Buka matamu…"

Eren membuka matanya secara perlahan. Matanya terbelak sempurna. Sebuah permukaan air yang luas tiada ujungnya. Deburan-deburan ombak kecil yang terdengar bagaikan musik penenang. Sinar matahari memantul di air itu, terlihat begitu indah.

"Ini… _laut_?"

"Ya.., bagaimana kalau kita keatas tebing itu. Pemandangan laut akan sangat indah jika dilihat dari situ.." tunjuk Levi pada sebuah tebing yang tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tebing itu.

"Levi…aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan ini. Sungguh, ini sangat…indah.." Eren hampir menangis. "Kau senang?" tanya Levi. "Tidak Levi, aku bahagia…sudah lama aku ingin melihat laut…terima kasih…"

Eren tersenyum. Levi lalu memakaikan sebuah benda kecil di tangan kiri Eren. Tepatnya di jari manis. "Levi, ini…" Eren tak cincin dengar warna perak dan di pinggirnya dilapisi sedikit warna emas. Jika kita perhatikan, terdapat ukiran namanya dibalik cincin itu. "Eren, _Happy birthday_ …" ucap Levi, tersenyum.

"LEVI!" Eren menangis, langsung memeluk Levi saking bahagianya. Levi memberinya dua hadiah yang membuatnya senang campur bahagia. Pertama laut, kedua cincin. Levi dengan senang hati menerima pelukan Eren.

"Levi, aku senang. Ini benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun yang luar biasa!" kata Eren ditengah-tengah menangisnya. Apakah kau tak sadar Eren, kau sudah membasahi pundak Levi dengan air matamu. Ah sudahlah, toh Levi tidak marah ini. "Hn, aku senang kau menyukainya.." Levi membelai lembut kepala Eren. "Levi, bagaimana ini?! Aku merasa sangat bahagia" Eren menyeka air matanya. Levi tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan kiri Eren.

"Levi?"

 **Chu~!**

"!?" Eren kaget, wajahnya langsung memerah semua. Karena, tiba-tiba Levi mencium tangan kirinya. Levi menatap Eren, serius.

"Eren….maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?...-EEHHH?! Tu-tunggu!-ta-tapi, aku masih sekolah, Levi.."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau lulus sekolah. Dan saat itulah, kau harus sudah siap naik ke _altar pernikahan.._ "

Wajah Eren makin memerah.

"Ta-tapi umurku-"

"Umur segitu sudah diperbolehkan untuk menikah, Eren.."

Eren kehabisan kata-kata. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. 'Kamisama, jatuhkan aku ke laut sekarang juga..'

 **Sret!**

Kedua tangan Levi melingkari pinggang Eren. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Eren kelabakan, 'Terlalu dekat! Wajahnya terlalu dekat'  
"A-aku…" Eren sudah kebingungan mau jawab apa. Dia cinta Levi, itu benar. Tapi, kalau tiba-tiba dilamar begini sih. Terlalu cepat, baru bertemu udah mulai dilamar aja. "A-akan kujawab….begitu aku lulus sekolah.." alasan yang tepat, setidaknya bisa menghindar untuk beberapa lama. "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan lupa menjawabnya…"

"Tentu! Aku pasti akan menepatinya!" ujar Eren, tersenyum. Kedua tangan Eren lalu mengalungi leher Levi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi.."

"Hn, aku tau.."

Bibir mereka lalu menyatu. Ciuman lembut, tidak ada nafsu di ciuman itu(kecuali kalau udah di atas ranjang, udah gk usah ditanya). Angin laut berhembus. Deburan-deburan ombak kembali terdengar. Matahari bersinar cerah, seolah-olah menyinari mereka berdua.

.

.

" _Happy Birthday_ , Eren!"

"Ka-kalian?! Ke-kenapa kalian semua ada dirumahku?!" Eren kaget, karena ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ada beberapa teman-temannya mengejutkan dia. "Hehehe, kejutan Eren!" ibunya muncul diantara teman-temannya. "Eren, selamat ulang tahun.." ucap Mikasa sedikit tersipu-sipu. "Eren? siapa yang berada dibelakangmu?" ayahnya bertanya.

"Eh! Di-dia..nggg.." Eren kebingungan bagaimana cara memperkenalkan Levi. "Namaku Levi Ackerman, Sensei sekaligus pacar bocah ini.." Levi tanpa ragu, memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"EEEHHHH?!" bisa dipastikan, semua teman Eren dan kedua orang tuanya berteriak kaget. Kecuali Mikasa, ia udah nyiapin boneka kesayangannya dan paku. Aura pembunuh bertebaran keluar dari gadis asia itu. "Ya ampun, ternyata dia pacarmu, Eren?! Aiihss, anak kita udah besar ya, Ayah"

"Ternyata anak kita bisa juga nyari pacar yg ganteng! Jadi dia yang membawa Eren bolos dari sekolah, pasti kalian berkencan, ya?" entah kenapa, kedua pasangan ini langsung berubah jadi fujodanshi. =_=`

"Eren, benda apa yang ada ditangan kirimu itu?" Mikasa tiba-tiba ada didepan Eren, sambil memasang wajah bak sadako. "I-ini-.."

"Whoaa, cincin kawin ya?" goda Connie.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dari pacarmu ya, Eren?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Ciee, ciee.." Ymir menggoda Eren.

"Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya, Eren!" Jean ikutan godaiin.

"Selamat, Eren!" Christa dan Sasha memberi selamat. Wajah Eren memerah hebat. Jika kita perhatikan, ada asap keluar dari kepalanya. "Hei, ini kapan acara tiup lilinnya?" Reiner protes. "Ah, iya! Eren, ayo tiup lilinnya!" perintah Armin, di menyodorkan kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan hiasan kata-kata Happy birthday beserta namanya dan hiasan gambar beberapa chibi titan(chibi rogue titan, female titan, colosal titan, dancing titan, armoured titan #promosi nih Thor?). Ada lilin berbentuk angka 18 diatas kue itu. "Baik, akan kutiup lilinnya"

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba, Armin menghentikan kegiatan Eren untuk meniup lilin.

"A-ada apa, Armin?"

"Ketika kau meniup lilin, kau juga harus mengucapkan permohonanmu!"

"O-oke.." Eren mencoba memikirkan apa permohonannya. Ketika melihat wajah Levi, sebuah permohonan muncul dikepalanya. "Jika kau sudah menemukan permohonanmu, segera tiup lilinnya!"

Eren lalu menuruti kata-kata Armin. Dia mendekati wajahnya.

 **Fuhhh!**

"Yeyy! Happy birthday, Eren!" semua temannya langsung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun begitu Eren selesai meniup lilinnya. "Eren, permohonan apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" Armin bertanya. "Itu rahasia!" Eren meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Eren, potong kuenya!" Sasha udah gak sabar pengen nyicipin kue buatan ibu Eren, dan dibantu juga oleh Mikasa.

"Oi, sabar Sasha! Mendingan kita main permainan dulu!" Jean ngusulin permainan. "Main game!" Connie ngusulin main game. "Truth or Dare saja, itu seru.." Ymir juga ngusulin. Sementara teman-teman Eren sibuk mengusulkan permainan, Levi hanya duduk di sofa sambil mengamati. "Levi! Bilang 'aa!" tiba-tiba Eren muncul disampingnya. Sambil menyodorkan garpu yang ada setengah kue diujungnya. Levi mengerutkan kening. "Ayolah, Levi. Potongan pertama untukmu! Aku sudah susah payah memotongnya!" pantes, bentuk kuenya agak berantakan. "Kau makan saja, Eren. Aku benci makanan manis.."

"Uh, ya sudah!" Eren ngambek. Dimakan kue yang tadinya untuk Levi. Ada krim menempel dibibirnya. Tiba-tiba, tangan Levi menarik pundak Eren. "Eh, huwaa-.."

 **Chu~!**

"Hm, not bad…"

"Eh..Eh.."

 **Trangg!**

Eren menjatuhkan garpu yang ia pegang. Wajahnya merona hebat. "Levi, kau bodoh.." Eren memalingkan wajahnya. "Cih, kau membuat kotor garpunya saja.." Levi memungut garpu itu, lalu membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Levi ambil piring berisi kue itu dari tangan Eren. "Levi?"

"Bilang 'aa'"

"Ha-HAH?!"

"Buka mulutmu, Eren."

Antara malu dan senang, Eren menuruti.

"A-aa.."

 **Jiiitt..**

Terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, mereka berdua tak menyadari ada banyak sepasang mata melihat kegiatan mereka. Bahkan ibu Eren sampai memotret kegiatan mereka dengan ekspresi muka mirip fujoshi baru dapet asupan. Mikasa udah siap memaku boneka kesayangannya. Armin langsung menahan kegiatan Mikasa yang ingin memaku bonekanya. Kegiatan suap-suapan harus terhenti karena ada gangguan yang tidak diinginkan. Karena terdengar suara cie cie yang berasal dari mulut teman-teman Eren. Secepat kilat, Eren berlari menjauhi Levi, malu.

 **Dret! Dret!**

Handphone Levi berbunyi. Di layar handphone terdapat nama yang tidak ia inginkan. "Ada apa menelphone ku, kacamata sialan?"

" _Levi, siap-siap kau besok harus menraktrir kami makan, pajak jadianmu lo! Sudah itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan! Dah, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun dariku dan Erwin untuk Eren tercintamu ya!"_

 **Tut! Tut!**

"Kacamata sialan, untuk apa kau menelphone ku kalau bukan pembicaraan yang penting.." Levi lalu mengamati Eren yang sedang dikerjai dengan teman-temannya. Dia dilempar beberapa tepung oleh teman-temannnya. Sungguh kasihan sekali. "Bwahahaha! Kau seperti monster Eren!" ledek Jean. "Muka kuda sialan! Kau yang terlalu banyak melempar tepung kearahku!" Eren balik balas melempari tepung kearah muka Jean. Dan terjadilah perang tepung(?). Aduh, rasanya tangan Levi gatel pengen gebukkin mereka berdua, melihat ada sesuatu yang begitu berantakan. Tapi ia tahan, dia masih inget dimana dia berada sekarang. "Ya ampun Eren, kau berantakan sekali. Cepat ganti bajumu!" perintah ibunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepala wanita ini. "Levi-san, bisakah kau membantu Eren mengganti bajunya? Sekalian membersihkannya?"

"I-ibu?!"

"Tentu saja.." rasanya Levi pengen berterima kasih sambil sujud-sujud di hadapan ibu Eren. Jean? Tenang, dia akan dibersihkan oleh Marco.

"Hei, Eren. Aku ingin bertanya.." tanya Levi, mereka berdua sedang menuju kamar mandi. "Tentang apa?"

"Apa permohonan yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

 **Blush!**

"I-itu.." Eren lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Levi. Levi yang mendengarnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Eren, bersiap-siaplah ketika aku membersihkanmu…" Levi memperingati sambil memasang seringai seperti iblis. Eren langsung ketakutan.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara desahan-desahan di kamar mandi. Kebetulan kamar mandinya lumayan jauh dari jangkauan teman-teman dan orang tua Eren. Jadi mereka aman….. _Mungkin?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Permohonan Eren**

" **Aku ingin terus bersama Levi..selamanya"**

* * *

 _~Happy Ending~_

 _:3_

A/N (Again)

Huwaaa?! Fanfic gaje apa ini? Endingnya gaje! Alurnya kaya dikejar bajaj(?) Uwaaa, ini gagal, gagal!/nyakar-nyakar tembok/Dan apa-apaan ini?! Kok saya buat orang tua Eren jadi Fujodanshi mendadak?!/nyakar-nyakar tembok lagi/..Ehem,

Haloo! Disini Ayu-chan kembali. Ini fanfic yaoi bikinan saya setelah **RiRen Meong!** Tolong kasih tanggapan kalian di kotak review ya, mas mas yang ganteng dan mbak mbak yang cantik :3 _#plak_. Yap, ini dibuat untuk _**Event Eren's Brithday**_ di grup facebook. Selamat Ulang Tahun Eren! Semoga ke unyu-unyuan mu tidak hilang, dan semoga makin langgeng and romantis ama bang Levi, Muehehehehehe #Dilempar keluar wall maria. Kalau ada yg penasaran soal cincinnya, kalian tinggal lihat ke=

http/cincin kawin madina com /cincin-kawin-forever-perak-dov-925/html(Kalau soal ukiran nama Eren, itu cuma imajinasi saya saja)

Lalu soal jam belajar disekolah Eren, saya ambil jam belajar Sma yang ada di jepang. Kalau soal laut, saya ambil refrensinya dari laut yang ada disebelah stasiun Oobatake, wilayah pedesaan jepang, perfektur yamaguchi. Kalau tebingnya gk tau ada disebelah mana, jadi imajinasiin aja XD.

 _ **~Review Please? Meong!~**_

:3


End file.
